One Big Mess
by SukieCookie
Summary: This is a pretty pointless story thing. Some very random pairings. Some slight OOC
1. Just One Favour

**Just One Favour**

I do not own Shaman King even though I would love to. No pairing so far. Please RXR.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the gang were going to the beach. Only because Yoh used his puppy dog eyes and waterfalls.

"How much longer Jun? I'm getting hot!" Yoh whined.

"Calm down Yoh only about 10 more minutes," Jun reasured him.

"Thank god I'm roasting in this jacket," complained HoroHoro.

Everybody was getting chatty except one moody lad - Ren. Sitting on his own at the back, he was staring out the window into space. No one noticed him at the back but Yoh. Slowly the car came to a halt. As usual HoroHoro wanted to be first on the beach - he stumbled - and fell face first in to the sand. Everyone began laughing at his 'supposed accident' - but Ren.

As the day progressed further and further, they were getting hyper, suger hyper, but that just made Ren more withdrawn from human life.

"Ren?"

"Huh? Oh it's you Yoh, what do you want?" Ren asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright," Yoh said tenderly.

"Um...yes I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh come on Ren have a little bit of fun!" Yoh pleaded tugging at Ren's arm.

"No. This thinking can not wait," Ren said, blood boiling.

_Why can't I tell Yoh about how I feel about him?_

"Suit yoursef," Yoh replied, starting to wonder of to the guys.

_What is wrong with him? He has never been this withdrawn before._

Zoe: This was our first chapter so please read and rate send ideas or complaints.

Freya (friend): The next chapter is hilarious Zoe's favourite character gets...

(Clamps hand over Freya's mouth)

Zoe: Sorry about her. RXR please.


	2. Attack of the Gang

**Attack Of The Gang**

**Want to own SK don't so there. This follows on straight away after chapter 1. No pairing, lots and lots of hatred.**

"Um...Yoh...can you come here for a second," asked Ren Tao.

"Yeah sure," said Yoh as he turned around and walked towards Ren.

"I don't know how to put it but...I love you and will you go out with me?" Ren said very quickly.

"Um...NO for two reasons, I'm straight and I'm engaged for Crist's Sake!" said Yoh. At that point Ren ran off sulking.Hao was dancing behind them in the middle of the road (He's drunk). It didn't take long before he was killed, he was shot in the middle of his back. :P . Yoh didn't care nor did anybody else.

Ren was still crying but on a bench when Anna walked by, Ren jumped up and attacked her violently, screaming,

"If I can't have Yoh nobody can!"

"Oh piss off you psyco, Yoh has been mine since we've been kids!" replied Anna while she attacked him back with her Shikigarmies. When she was satisfied she walked off to find Yoh. AmazinglyHao was still alive and started hurting Ren as well. Then he went back to dancing in the road but this time he was killed by a car driven by Lyserg. When the news reached Ryu that Ren had asked Yoh out he was outraged, so he ran off to kick the shit out of Ren.

5 minutes later Ryu found Ren and began mullering him to a pulp. Walking off, Ryu bumped intoChocolove where he asked him where to find Ren.

"Behind that bush my fine friend."

10 minutes laterChocolove was still kicking Ren when Yoh came along to join him.

"This is fun!"Chocolove squealed.

"This is what you get for asking me out you Gayo!" yelled Yoh. They got the gang together to dance but not on the road. At this point Ren was unconcious and bleeding heavly, luckily for him HoroHoro was passing by and rushed him to hopital.

**Zoe: This is why I didn't want Freya blabbing. REN GETS HURT WAAA!**

**Freya: Yoh rules!**

**Zoe: Doesn't!**

**Freya: Does! X100**

**Zoe: forget it sigh keep RxR**


	3. Ren's Revenge

**Ren's Revenge**

You know we want to own it but just can't. :( . RenXHoro LysergXGoldba o.0

"Ren please wake up," pleaded HoroHoro.

"Urg...where am I, I'm cold," replied Ren opening his eyes.

"You're in hospital, you were beaten up by Yoh,Hao,Anna,Chocolove and Ryu,"said HoroHoro quietly.

"Is that you HoroHoro," asked Ren.

"Yes it's me hi," replied HoroHoro. Ren smiled, HoroHoro gasped.

"You smiled?" yelled HoroHoro.

"So," said Ren blushing, HoroHoro blushed too. Back on the beach everyone was still dancing.

Ren finally got out of bed.

"They will all perish!" cried Ren.

"Okay, I'll get the mini t.v," said HoroHoro.

They climbed in to a taxi which took them to the beach.

"I shall have my t.v involved revenge," muttered Ren.

When they arrived at the beach they casualy sat down on a mat and everyone rushed over.

Ren switch on the telly and he and HoroHoro ran of as quickly as they could. The guys got knocked out and were in a coma for 1 month. The Teletubbies are VERY destructive!

When they finally awoke Ren apoligized for his evil. Also the others apoligized for attacking him. A month later Ren and HoroHoro were engaged to be married. Tamao was dead and Lyserg was dating Goldba. The only problem was where was Hao?

Zoe: HA HA! Ren rules any one who agrees message me make sure lable it for Zoe or send it to Fine we are now even:P

Zoe: Whatever.

Freya: Next time ...

Zoe: SHUT UP!

Freya:


	4. Return of the Hao

**Return of the Zeke**

You know what we say. RenXHoroHoro MortyXLyserg

It was another hot day and Zeke had been gone for a solid month. Morty was going out with Lyserg and Ren and HoroHoro were still engaged. They were all sitting in the dining room, when Zeke strutted in humming the openig tune to Simpsons. Yoh gasped and stood infront of Anna yelling she's mine!

"Hellooooo I'm not here for Anna I live here for God's sake," cried Zeke.

"Your such a twat!" yelled Ren. Yoh went bright red and ran off in a fluster.

"MWAH HA HA HA!" laughed Zeke.

"Oh your nice," shouted Ren walking off to find Yoh.

"Wait for me darling," cried HoroHoro running after his fiancee.

That left Anna, Zeke, Morty and Lyserg in the same room. Morty and Lyserg wandered into the living room to have a private chat. Two minutes later Lyserg ran out the house wailing,

"Why don't you love me?"

Morty ran after him.That left Anna and Zeke alone in the house.

"So you still going out with Yoh?" asked Zeke.

"Duh of course I am, twat!" bellowed Anna.

"Get away from my wife you pervert!" yelled Yoh rushing in from nowhere. Zeke was so shocked he hid under the table. Yoh went to hug Anna.

"Aw crap," muttered Zeke.

Freya and Zoe: We like Zeke!

(jumps in to middle of road and starts dancing)

Zoe: Sorry about that. Please keep RXR

Freya: Dance Dance Dance...

Zoe: o0 ?


	5. A Day Of Evil Events

**A Day Of Evil Events**

**Disclaimer: we do not own shaman king if we did Ren would be gay. **

"There's a fair!There's a fair! cried Lyserg as he bounced off the walls. HoroHoro was watching him in amazment.

"Lyserg shut up we are not going to the fair! yelled Ren.

"Hey Ren there's a milk drinking contest," cooed Yoh.

"Lets go now," roared Ren. They climbed in to a taxi. Hao was saying how he had drunk a tone of beer before and Ren was singing "Milk, milk, glorious milk!" They arrived at 11:00.

"I wanna go on the ferris whell," moaned Rio. All of them knew that he was a drag when he was depressed so the made there way to the ferris wheel. After a long wait in the queue and many attacks on Chocolove they got into the carridge. At the top the ferris wheel stopped Chocolove, being stupid, cracked a stupid joke.

"What happens when you mix terrace with a wheel? You get a terrace wheel! You geddit?" Rio was so shocked by how crap his joke was that he chucked him off the side. Meanwhile Hao was in his own carridge burning all the others (he's not drunk). After that they decided that Chocolove hadn't been hurt enough so they went to the rollercoaster.

"Ddoo Wwee Hhaavve Ttoo," stuttered Ren.'The Hurler' was the name of the rollercoaster. HoroHoro looked at the rollercoaster with a loving smile. He sprinted towards the queue pushing little kiddys out the way. They waited for 30 minutes. When they reahed the loop de loop Ren just happened to be right above Chocolove when he threw up! Also it happened all over again when they did the barrel roll. Finally when they got off the smell of Chocolove's hair killed many children and made Hao drunk again. Because he's a twat he decided to dance on the top of a carridge on the ferris wheel.

Next Ren who is also a twat decided to go in to the milk drinking contest. He surprisingly won the contest. Although he did throw up on Chocolove's shoes.

Ren decided to give the ship toss a miss because he had already thrown up three times. The rest of the gang made their way to the ship. They were all strapped in, Chocolove was thinking of another joke to tell as soon as the ride nearly reached the point of up-side down. The ride reached the top and Chocolove told his long awaited joke,

"We are really getting in to the swing of things."

Yoh cut his straps so that when the ship went up-side down both Chocolove and Lyserg screamed.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Anna raising her eyebrow and their foolish behavior.They shut up imediatly. Meanwhile Yoh was waving to Ren, Ren even managed to wave back even though he was hurling in to a bin. Also at moment in time Chocolove was falling to his death. Nobody cared much but a few people laughed at him.

When they all got off the ride it was time to go home, Ren and Chocolove were forced in to a different taxi. Eventually they all arrived home, they all climbed in to the bath outside apart from Ren who had thrown up another five times in the taxi and another in the sink so he went to bed to make sure he had a good nights sleep. All of the gang had a good nights sleep even Ren and Chocolove.


	6. Yoh vs Hao

**Yoh Vs Hao**

You know the drill. ? dies YAY! we don't like him. ;D

Hao finally emerged from under the table and ran off to the barber shop.

"Well thats that then I guess," said Yoh cheerly. Little did Yoh know, Hao was at the barbers getting the same hair cut as him (not that he wanted to cut his beautiful hair). After his hair was done he went and brought orange headphones and matching clothes. Later that day Yoh went out to the park, Hao was ready. He met him there and kidnapped him. 15 minutes later he made his way to Anna's house.

"Hi Anna," said Hao as cheerfully as he could.

"Yoh back so soon? Hum you look different." answered Anna.

"I'm hungry" said Hao. Anna raised her eyebrow 'that is definitely Yoh' thought Anna.

"I've made chicken and rice with milk as a drink" cried Anna. At that moment Ren ran in and grabbed the milk,

"my precise," he muttered as he ran out the house. Hao and Anna sat down for dinner. Morty walked in

"Hi Yoh!" he said as he rushed to give him a hug. Before he got his chance Hao summoned the spirit of fire and burnt him to a crisp. Anna to shocked to realise that she had been tricked. She grabbed Hao by the collar and roared,

"WHERE'S MY YOH!" Hao was so scared that he blurted out in the trash can outside the house. At the moment Hao was thinking oh crap I've blown it. They both quickly ran outside to find Yoh completly forgetting that Morty was letting off thick black smoke. When Anna found Yoh she picked the banana skin off his head. Finally they lifted Yoh up and brought him back into the house. When they got there Anna put Yoh down and turned to Hao. He now eats through a bendy straw.

Zoe: I want S.o.F!

Freya: Shut up


End file.
